walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 111
Issue 111 is the one-hundred-eleventh issue of The Walking Dead and part three of Volume 19. Plot Rick and Andrea are settling in for the night in The Kingdom. Rick tells Andrea that she needs to learn to trust people and statistically not everyone they meet is out to get them. Andrea notices Michonne passing in the hallway, taking note of her smile. Rick jokingly claims that now he is worried. Michonne returns to her room, starts settling into bed and quickly reminds herself to not be stupid. She retrieves her sword so she can have it in her hands as she sleeps. Carl is found by Rick who quickly deduces that Carl wanted to see Shiva, telling him to get back to bed as there will be plenty of time to see Shiva in the morning. Paul tells Gregory he has gathered twenty of their able-bodied men and women for when they fight against The Saviors. The remaining Hilltop residents believe that Paul is simply headed out on an extended supply run. Gregory is still nervous about fighting Negan and the Saviors. Paul tells him that for all he knows, they defected and that Gregory doesn't know what they're doing. They argue and Paul calls him a coward for "bending over backwards to keep your ass out of the line of fire." However, Gregory disagrees and claims that his actions were the only thing that kept people alive. Maggie and Brianna converse about Gregory, his idiocy and creepiness, and the fact that he's only still in charge because no one else is willing to take over the leader position. Andrea is seen either training new shooters from The Kingdom or getting a feel for who will be best suited to be on the front lines when Rick approaches. They discuss the amount of able-bodied people they currently have, taking into account the people from Hilltop who have yet to arrive. They ponder the chances of a successful assault against The Saviors weighing the unknown numbers of the Saviors against their numbers and firepower. Jesus arrives at The Kingdom with the rest of the Hilltop recruits. Michonne and a Kingdom survivor are seen sparring each other with swords when Ezekiel enters. Afterwards Rick, Michonne, Paul, Andrea and Ezekiel meet to discuss the coming war. Rick mentions they have to return to Alexandria with supplies as The Saviors are scheduled to pick-up in a few days. Meanwhile, Negan arrives in Alexandria a few days early. He is met by Olivia, who says they are running low on supplies and that Rick and a group are out on a run. She claims that they are practically starving. Negan, taking note of her weight asks if by "practically" she meant "not fucking really". A Savior mentions to Negan he may have been too harsh as now Olivia is in tears. Negan apologises for being rude and as a way of making amends offers to have sex with her. She replies with a smack across Negans face prompting two Saviors to restrain her. Negan commands them to let her go, stating that her actions have only increased his interest in her, then asks her to show him to the finest vacant house. Negan and his Saviors settle for the night in Alexandria. Negan is then greeted by Spencer Monroe, who wants to talk to him about Rick and his leadership. They talk for a while, as Spencer tells Negan about the history of the Safe-Zone. Negan is amazed at the commodities the Safe-Zone offers and declares it his "vacation home". Spencer tells Negan that Rick is a bad leader that he would make a better leader for Alexandria. He suggests that Negan should kill Rick and put himself in charge. Negan points out that Rick hates his guts, but at least he "has guts", and is willingly to swallow his personal hatred for the good of his people. Negan then taunts Spencer, saying he doesn't have any guts, and swiftly slashes Spencer's stomach open, killing him. Negan then makes a joke about Spencer having guts, and nonchalantly walks away, telling Seth to clean up Spencer's body before a child sees it. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Spencer Monroe *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Gregory *Brianna *Kal *Eduardo *Ezekiel *Negan *Seth *The Saviors *The Kingdom Survivors Deaths *Spencer Monroe Trivia *First appearance of Seth. *Last appearance of Spencer Monroe. (Alive) *Robert Kirkman, in jest, stated that this issue would have 48 pages instead of 22.Issue 110: Page 25; Letter Hacks. *On Letter Hacks, Robert Kirkman stated that zombies do not digest food, and when their stomach is full, the food is simply forced out through the rectum and anus.Letter Hacks, Page 26. References ru:Выпуск 111 Category:Walking Dead Issues